


Tiger in Kitten's Clothing

by JustAndrea



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Character Study, Gen, mentions of blood and wanting to hurt/kill people, nothing too descriptive or violent though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAndrea/pseuds/JustAndrea
Summary: Fame can be a blessing and a curse. …Frankly, the same can be said for cuteness.





	

_It’s time to play the music… It’s time to light the lights…_

For all its annoyances and even the subtle pinch of humiliation, she couldn’t deny that being able to bring an entire planet to its knees with just one look did make her feel pretty good. Not exactly powerful, but good… At the very least, she felt clever. And all those people below her digital pedestal, the ones that couldn’t look away from the screens and who prostrated themselves before her - they were nothing but rats for her to play with and steal from. And, of course, to ‘entertain’. She may have been the novelty, but _they_ were her toys. 

And, as her many video cameras powered down for the evening, this simple thought did manage to bring a smirk to her furry face for just a few moments. Standing up, Lil’ Bits (or ‘Boo-boo Doll’, as she was called by her fans on this planet. Ugh, how insulting) grabbed her bathrobe and sauntered over to her chair, happy to actually sit on it and put her feet up rather than just rolling around on it or pretending to sleep and forcing herself to purr as she did it. 

It had been another long day of performing, raking in both profits and ‘donations’, and making sure all her necessary tech was functioning and being sold. Needless to say, it had been a pretty exhausting, and she was more than ready to relax and just have some ‘me time’. To just be _her._

Grabbing her phone from the table, Lil’ Bits began to type, sending her address and an order to a take-out number - she felt like fresh salmon and raw, bloody chicken tonight. Of course, as soon as the restaurant saw the where (and who) the order had come from, they replied saying that the meal was totally free and would be there in less than ten minutes, and they would even throw in some complimentary tiramisu. Yes, she would definitely eat good tonight. 

With that, she set the device back down on the coffee table. She didn’t need to bother checking the comments or view numbers. After all, no one could resist her cuteness, and who doesn’t love a cute kitty? “Honestly, it’s awmost too easy,” she mumbled, sitting back in her seat and letting her wide eyes stare into space as thoughts and memories took over. “Then again, when you’we able to wely on natural skills and cute looks, things awe a’ways easy…”

Even during her bounty hunter days, all she would have to do is give a pathetic little meow, drop a few tears, and her target would be in the pads of her paws. They’d follow her wherever she wanted to go, protect her, offer her their precious resources, and be none the wiser until it was time to turn them in. And, of course, those who knew what an evil creature she truly was never had the chance to tell anyone, and no one else ever even suspected it. 

The first few bounties she turned in had been fun, making her feel truly clever and sneaky, and maybe even a little powerful since she was the one that managed to bring in the bounties and earn the huge rewards despite being so much smaller and weaker than the other hunters. But as the months went on, it just… It just became too easy. Too boring, too frustrating, too predictable.

After all, people never expected the cute, homeless, ‘innocent’ kitten to have hidden claws or to actually like attacking people and being bad. And, if what she had experienced her entire life had any truth to it, the people of the universe would _never_ think of her as anything other than cute and innocent. 

…Honestly, that thought ended up being more aggravating than reassuring.

“Ugh… People can’t ewen tell that I’m an aduwlt cat!” she scowled, “I know I’m small but _come on!_ ” Though, she did silently acknowledge that it really was another useful quality to have considering her line of work, but it an annoying one nonetheless. Sure, technically she was only three years old, but in cat years, she was in her mid-thirties! “Fo’ cwying out loud, I’ve even bought awlcohol before!” Yet always - _always!_ \- the cashiers were always too engrossed in how adorable she was and how silly and cute she looked holding such a big bottle of white wine in her teeny paws to actually notice the liquor itself.

Unable to help herself now, Lil’ Bits gave another long groan. “Hownestly,” she growled, nearly shouting now as her tail twitched wildly in agitation, “If thew’re all too stupid to wealize when thew’re being twicked, they desewve to lose evewy last cwedit to me!” They were just all fools! Just pawns in her games and tricks that were barely even an obstacle! Grop, even other villains could hardly resist her looks! Except for that Black Cube guy, though she wasn’t sure he even counted (he didn’t even have eyes). And, of course, there was also-

Lil’ Bits paused, her tail falling limp once more. “…Swlvia…” She scowled again, but she didn’t curse her name. But even so- “Dumb Zbownak…” 

In a way, she was sort of lucky. Sylvia had only managed to interfere with two of her plans, and she and her wandering weirdo partner were usually too far away or too busy with someone or something else to try and stop her whenever Lil’ Bits found a planet to take over. Still, the Zbornak had definitely made an impact on her…

In between a few of her filming sessions from the past few weeks, Lil’ Bits had done some research on Zbornaks as well as the far-away planet Zbornock. From what she had read though, the Zbornaks didn’t seem to have any sort of special ability or mutation or anything that would prevent them from falling right into her cuteness trap. In fact, Zbornaks in general seemed sorta dumb. And yet-

“And yet she’s still somehow abwle to wesist me…” The fact that there didn’t seem to be an actual reason for it - other than Sylvia’s own simple explanation - just made it all the more aggravating. But whatever, Lil’ Bits didn’t care. Sylvia was just one Zbornak… Just one dumb Zbornak. And honestly, Sylvia herself wasn’t too big of a threat. So what if she was fast and strong and tough and could be threatening?! 

“Hmph, well, I’m not thweatened by her! Or her fists!” the cat snarled. She stood up in frustration, wishing she had something (like Sylvia’s long neck) to slash at as her paws flexed and her tail once again wagged widely. “She’s just a, just a big ugly bwute! And I don’t cawe how many times she’s managed to outsmawt me or how tough she is!” She didn’t care if she was strong AND smart! Who cares?! She sure didn’t, and she definitely didn’t care that-!

Lil’ Bits stopped, just barely letting out a gasp. “…Flawp.” She flopped back down onto the chair, deciding to lay down now. “Ugh, gwop…” She may have interrupted her own thoughts, but she still knew exactly what it would have been:

She didn’t care that Sylvia was everything that she  _wanted_ to be. 

No matter how much pride Lil’ Bits took in bringing a planet or a bounty to their knees with just her face, she still knew deep down she’d never truly be taken seriously. She’d never get any bigger, and her pathetic little claws would never get any sharper - at least, not without several painful operations that would probably not even matter to her ‘fans’.

Her fangs would never get any bigger or sharp enough to scare people into running away. She’d never get any muscles, or even the physical strength to hunt something on her own, without the need for tricks or electronic devices. And, no matter how useful her youthful looks were, knowing that she’d probably never even be considered as anything more than an adorable kitten was still a pretty bittersweet pill to swallow.

…But then there was Sylvia.

Sylvia, with her strength and her endurance, her height and her watchful eye, her loyalty and her determination. The ability to beat her to a furry pulp if she really wanted to. Yet even when Lil’ Bits had managed to trap her in a situation where using that damn strength of hers would get her into more trouble, Sylvia had _still_ managed to outsmart her and save the day. In nearly every other way, it was absolutely infuriating. The only person who couldn’t fall under her spell, mixed with the mirror image of all the intimidation and toughness that she wanted so badly. But, at the same time…

_“Look, I know she’s… cute, but I gotta say, there’s somethin’ real weird-” “Doesn’t it at least seem suspicious to you-” “Running scams seems strange for a bounty hunter! What’s the angle, Bits?” “We won’t let you get away with this!”_

The cat gave a huff. Rolling over, she bent her back and angled herself in an awkward yet still pretty comfortable position. “I hate iwony…” But she couldn’t deny it. The one person who had managed to outsmart her (twice!) and had everything that she wanted, was also the only person who actually took her seriously and somewhat respected her. Sylvia may have hated Lil’ Bits just as much as she hated Sylvia, but at least Sylvia actually treated her like an equal enemy…

“…Still, what I wouldn’t give to have that stwength… Or to see her on her knees…”

For the next several minutes, the cat sat in silence - save for the occasional dings from her phone, alerting her of all the hollow likes and comments she was receiving. She managed to ignore them though, her ears folding down slightly. Eventually, the doorbell rang, causing her ears to perk back up, and after hesitating for a moment or two, she got up and walked towards the door. She didn’t even try flashing the cute-kitty eyes at the delivery boy, yet he still gave her the food (and his wallet) free of charge. With a slight sigh, she walked back to her couch and started to dig in. At least the delicious taste of meat dancing along her tongue managed to raise her mood just a little.

And hey, even if she didn’t have the qualities and the skills she truly wanted, she did still have something - and considering how useful they were, Lil’ Bits was at least a tiny bit thankful for them despite it all. She could still have her riches and her ‘toys’ and her food and her planets. She still had her looks and, more importantly, her cleverness. 

“And that’s all that matta’s,” she mumbled to herself as she continued to eat, not even bothering to try and keep her bites neat or her paws clean, “That’s all that matta’s…” She wasn’t Boo-boo Doll or Baby Cakes or even Lil’ Bits. No, she was _her_. She was a strong cat and clever huntress, and she certainly wasn’t anyone to be underestimated or forgotten about!

“She’s not the ownly one who knows how to outsmawt someone, after all…” she told herself with a smirk, her tongue darting out for just a moment to lick up some of the blood that had leaked onto her furry chin. 

Sylvia was smart, but Lil’ Bits could be smarter. Sylvia may have been strong and big, but Lil’ Bits could figure out how to gain power in other ways that would make her strength feel like nothing. She could learn how and where to hit Sylvia where it _really_ hurt. “…And, one way or another, she _will_ fall befowe me!” she promised, her sharp-toothed grin starting to grow. She then took another big bite of her chicken before dropping the bare, bloody bone on her plate. “Hehe. Maybe then all the mowons out thewe will stawt to see me as cute AND deadly~” She gave a small, happy giggle at the thought. It certainly was a happy thought…

But, it was still a thought that probably wouldn’t become reality for a while now, though Lil’ Bits didn’t care. She would make sure that it came true eventually. Until then, she just had to continue gaining power and support. …And, unfortunately, she had to get it by any means necessary. Sure it was humiliating and annoying, but there really was power in it, even if it wasn’t quite the power she wanted. And, it was like they always said: 

_There’s no business out there as powerful as show business, and the show must always go on._

**THE END**


End file.
